


Behind the blaster shed

by pdavidp



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdavidp/pseuds/pdavidp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Rey meet for the first time after Rey returns from training with Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the blaster shed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginarycircus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/gifts).



When Rey left to train with Luke, she didn't think about what came next. She knew the location of the rebel base had been found by the First Order, but didn't realize that the rebels would hide the new base so well. Despite Chewbacca's close ties to the rebellion, it still took them two months to find the base. It was a hot, humid planet with thick forests of tall trees and biting insects.

The galaxy had changed so much since she left her adopted home planet. The Republic had been destroyed, the rebellion was on the run, and she was training to be a Jedi. Also, she was is love.

Rey found Finn out on the training grounds. As he came into view, warmness swept over her heart and she smiled. He had obviously recovered from his back injury and was jogging in formation with the rest of his squad on the way to the blaster range. She watched him from distance, hiding in the shade of an equipment shed. Periodically, Finn would stop training and look around with a confused and curious look on his face. She just wanted to jump out and wave, "Hi," but Luke had given her strict instructions to be seen by only Finn, even at the rebel base. Next to Luke himself, she might be the most wanted rebel in the galaxy.

As training came to a close for the day, the troopers brought their blasters to the equipment shed behind which Rey was waiting. She could feel his mind coming closer and pushed her thoughts into his. "Finn. I'm here behind the shed."

"What the... who? What? Shed? Who is... what?!" Finn exclaimed to himself, causing a number of other rebel troopers to give him concerned looks.

"SSSSSHHHHHH, it's me, Rey. You look crazy talking to yourself over there. Just meet me behind the shed after you return your blaster."

"It's okay. Right. Blasters in the shed. I get it. No problem," Finn said in a forced calm and smiling at his fellow troopers, some of whom were starting to show real concern.

"I missed you Finn now come here quick so I can give you a hug." Rey was enjoying her new Jedi powers.

Finn quickly returned his blaster to the shed and ducked behind it where he was met by Rey who ran up to him and grabbed him hard around the shoulders, pinning his arms to his sides. She rested her ear on his shoulder and felt him trying to return the hug, but he could only move his lower arms. "I missed you," She said.

"I can't move my arms," he replied in a whisper.

"Right," she released him and took a step back and looked at the ground. She had finally found him. Now what she had to say seemed ridiculous. Luke already told her this was foolhardy and had only reluctantly and conditionally agreed to her plan. Standing in front of Finn, she was convinced that Luke was right. She was too stubborn to listen. She should have finished her training before leaving. Now, she wondered why he just laughed and allowed her to go.

"Rey."

"Finn." Rey come out of her day dream of regret and confusion.

"I love you, Rey."

"I love you!" She launched herself at him again. This time, face first.

Her first kiss was a bit more awkward and wet than she had imagined. It appeared that she, or they, had more to learn than the ways of the Force.

After the kiss they laughed and held hands and looked into each other's eyes.

But then Finn's face relaxed and a profound sadness washed over his face. "Please don't leave me again," Finn said.

Rey bit her bottom lip. She inhaled to speak and stopped. He was going to think this is crazy. "That's why I'm here. I'm here to invite you to come back with me and train with Luke. We both agree that you have the Force."

For a moment Finn's face went from sadness to confusion and then to exhilaration. "What? Are you kidding me? I can go back with you and meet effing Luke Skywalker?"

"Yes. And learn the ways of the Force." Rey smiled, relieved by his reaction.

"Please tell me you're not messing with me right now. I'm going to TRAIN with Luke."

"Shhhhhh," Rey whispered. "This needs to be a secret. And, no, I'm not trying to mess with you. I thought you wouldn't want to come back with me. That, you know, that you didn't love me."

"I do love you and I will come back with you."

So, Finn went to gather his things and inform General Leia of his plan. She drafted a note explaining that he was being sent on a secret mission and gave it to his squad leader. He said goodbye to everyone he knew and told them how his mission was very top secret and that he probably wouldn't be back soon.

Rey didn't mind waiting. There was so much work to do on the Millennium Falcon. She had managed to visit a couple planets known for their excellent scavenging during her search for the rebel base. Maybe that was just an excuse to do some scavenging, but she convinced Chewy that they needed parts, which they did. She passed the time waiting for Finn by replacing the old lines leading to the Falcon's secondary power couplings. When Finn finally arrived, Rey was learning the Wookiee words for the tools used to maintain power couplings and testing the new lines under heavy load.

Rey stood up when Finn entered the Falcon. She wanted to run at him again and tackle him to the floor. She repressed this impulse and just walked up to him and slapped him hard on the shoulder. "Welcome aboard the new Millennium Falcon."

"RARDGARAAARRRRRRR," Chewbacca said.

"Thanks, Chewy," Rey said beaming with pride. "We could use some more parts..."

"RARGGGRRREEEEERRRR," Chewbacca said.

"So true, my friend. You can put the Jedi into the scavenger, but you can't get the scavenger out of the Jedi." Turning to Finn she said, "Are you ready?"

"No," he said smiling.


End file.
